mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
A True, True Friend
A True, True Friend is the fourth of the seven songs featured in the season three finale, Magical Mystery Cure. The song was leaked during the week leading up to the episode's airing on February 11, 2013. The last verse of the song is heard in the end credits for this episode. The song has been released as a sing-a-long on the DVD My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Princess Twilight Sparkle. After the episode aired, Hasbro's My Little Pony Facebook page posted a recap-type video that used an alternate mix of the song, with clips from other parts of the episode. This song serves as the sixth track on the album Songs of Ponyville. In the album version of the song, Rarity's line "Lose the apple farm?", etc. has been re-recorded. In the soundtrack album Songs of Harmony, the song is featured in an ultimate mash-up with the season one song Winter Wrap Up, including vocals by brony musician Gabriel Brown. It also serves as the third track on the My Little Pony 2015 Convention Collection. The instrumental version of this song can be heard on the levels menu for My Little Pony: Puzzle Party. It is also used as background music for the last three eighths of the recap video of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic seasons one through six, "Days of Ponies Past". Lyrics :Twilight Sparkle: It worked! It worked! Oh, I'm so happy you're back to normal! Now we need your help! ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::A friend will be there to help them see :and Fluttershy ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::To see the light that shines from a true, true friend :Rainbow Dash: Um, hello? Friend trapped inside, remember? :Sparkle ::Rarity needs your help ::She's trying hard, doing what she can :Fluttershy ::Would you try, just give it a chance ::You might find that you'll start to understand :and Fluttershy ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::A friend will be there to help you see ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::To see the light that shines from a true, true friend :Rainbow Dash: Uh, what just happened? :Twilight Sparkle: There's no time to explain, but we need your help. Applejack's trying to make dresses! :Rainbow Dash: Say no more! :Dash ::Applejack needs your help ::She's trying hard, doing what she can ::Would you try, just give it a chance ::You might find that you'll start to understand :Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::A friend will be there to help them see ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::To see the light that shines from a true, true friend :Rarity: gasps Oh my, what a terrible dream I had. Or, maybe I'm still having it. :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, Pinkie Pie is about to lose the apple farm. We need Applejack's help! :Rarity: Lose the apple farm? Well we can't let that happen, now can we? :Rarity ::Pinkie Pie is in trouble ::We need to get there by her side ::We can try to do what we can now ::For together we can be her guide :Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::A friend will be there to help them see ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::To see the light that shines from a true, true friend :Applejack: Yee-haw! Now that's more like it! What's next? :Twilight Sparkle: The townspeople are furious. We need the old Pinkie Pie back. :Applejack: I'm on it. I know just the thing. :Applejack ::The townspeople need you ::They've been sad for a while ::They march around, face a-frown ::And never seem to smile ::And if you feel like helpin' ::We'd appreciate a lot ::If you'd get up there and spread some cheer ::From here to Canterlot :Pinkie Pie: Come on ponies, I wanna see you SMILE! :Crowd: PINKIE! :cast and crowd ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::A friend will be there to help them see ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::To see the light! (To see the light!) ::That shines! (That shines!) ::From a true, true friend! Other versions See also *True True Friend Winter Wrap-Up References de:A True, True Friend es:Cuando un Amigo es de Verdad fr:A True, True Friend pl:True, True Friend ru:Твой лучший друг Category:Album songs